Filthy Mind
by TheImpossibleDetective'sAngel
Summary: 'I'm drowning, So come inside. Welcome to my, Filthy mind.'


**A/N:** **Heard this song and thought of Charlie and Matteusz. Plus, I needed to write something that wasn't depressing about these two. Song is Filthy Mind by Amanda Ghost, Wicked Child Remix.**

* * *

'Now I feel like a baby,  
Who has just opened its eyes.  
And I'm drowning,  
So come inside.  
Welcome to my,  
Filthy mind.'

He watched Charlie through the crack in the bathroom door. He really did have a nice ass, thought Matteusz. Seeing that Charlie was coming back, Matteusz quickly diverted his eyes to his book. He looked up to see Charlie giving him a smirk which said ' I know you were staring at me and I love it'. Matteusz shivered and looked back at the page.

However, this told Charlie that he was right, so he purposely took his time bending over to sort things out. He knew Matteusz would look. Of course, he was right again. Charlie smiled to himself, and decided to have mercy on his boyfriend.

He climbed into their shared bed and rested his head on Matteusz's shoulder. He noted his boyfriends' clenched jaw and his hands tightening on his book. He gave another smirk and placed a kiss on his lover's neck. Matteusz shivered and put the book down. "I saw you looking." Charlie whispered as he kissed the shell of Matteusz's ear. The Pole turned, baring his neck. "I always know when you do." Matteusz sat up to grab Charlie's face and draw him into a rather sloppy kiss.

Charlie responded eagerly, and then remembered something from earlier that day. He discovered that Matteusz had a, what did humans' call it, a kink. A dominance kink. He liked it when Charlie took charge. He liked it a lot. Charlie smiled to himself - while continuing to kiss Matteusz, one of his hands crept up Matteusz's arm to pin his wrist to the pillow. Breaking the kiss, he heard Matteusz pant. Yes, that was what he wanted.

Matteusz arched up, missing the contact and heat already. Quickly, Charlie was back with a searing kiss. He felt his wrists both being held above his head, but he was loving it. Charlie pinned his searching hips down and Matteusz groaned. He thought that Charlie had forgotten about his dominance kink. Obviously not. Matteusz was so caught up in the kissing that he didn't notice Charlie shedding them both of pyjama pants and boxers. He realised it in a rather forward fashion though - Charlie using a hand to press their cocks together.

Matteusz moaned, and arched. "Ah,ah." Charlie tutted at him. "No Matteusz." Matteusz let out a pitiful whimper, and looked into Charlie's eyes. They were just the right mix of love and coldness. Charlie tilted his head, asking if it was okay. Matteusz nodded.

He was assaulted by Charlie's lips immediately, and he loved it. The kisses were rough and bruising, and his hands were still held above his head. He felt Charlie's lips begin to suckle his neck and create a hickey. He gasped, and bit Charlie's shoulder. In retaliation and as a punishment, the prince covered Matteusz's neck and collarbone with small nips. He then moved back to passionate kisses. And then his hand started moving. He moaned and groaned, and Matteusz's body writhed. However, Charlie was literally right on top of him now, preventing his body from moving a lot. He just had to lay there and take it. Just like in his fantasies.

A particularly hard tug on his dick made him arch and bend to kiss Charlie's neck. Charlie returned that with a nip at Mattuesz's pulse point. Matteusz could feel his orgasm coming, and he knew Charlie was close too. "Charlie." He whispered hoarsely. The prince panted against his lips. "I, I know,...Mat," Charlie threw his head back, and the glorious sight of this alien prince scrunching his eyes closed and baring his neck threw Matteusz over the cliff edge too.

They lay there, sated, and too lazy to move. "Char..." Was all Matteusz could get out. Charlie placed a soft kiss to his lips, then rolled away to find a tissue. He wiped them clean, gently, showing none of the power he'd displayed seconds ago. After depositing the tissue in the bin, he came back to the bed to find Matteusz curled underneath the quilt.

He clambered in and wrapped himself around his love. "I love you Matteusz." Matteusz smiled and pressed a sweet, slow kiss to Charlie's lips. "As I love you." He whispered back. Charlie gave him the most adorable smile in return and snuggled into Matteusz's warm chest. Matteusz grinned at the ceiling once he'd turned the light off. If this was what he got for it, he would definitely use his 'filthy' mind more often.


End file.
